Switched: a corney & larney fanfic
by Coreyriffinrulez
Summary: Grojband gets a gig at a horror film festival but things don't go so well when 2 days before Corey and Laney get switched by a magical box how will they be themselves again and what's Larry have to do with this story? Read to find out


**so I decided to put all my chapters into 1 just because a lot of the chapters are really short but yeah I do hope you enjoyed!**

 **I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND**

Chapter 1: the gig

One day in peaceville grojband was in there garage like every other morning, Corey was sitting there tuning his guitar while Laney was watching him, then kin and kon bursted through the garage door "guys, guys!" Kin shouted. "What's up?" Corey asked as he put his guitar down. "We booked a gig to a special event happening in the park in 2 days" kon said. "What special event exactly..." Laney said. "A horror film festival" kin said. Laney just gave looks at them for a few minutes and said " a horr-" as Laney got cut off by Corey. "Awesome I love film festivals!" Corey shouted. "Since when core you hate fil-" Laney said while getting cut off again. "Come on guys lets practice!" Corey said.

Chapter 2: Nick issues

Meanwhile in Trina's room she was crying cause Nick Mallory didn't like her "why doesn't he love me!" Trina yelled then her phone rang, she picked it up and looked at it "ooooh Nick is volunteering at a film festival I could help him and get close to him, squeeee!" Trina said I better get there soon

Chapter 3: switched

Corey and laney where alone in the garage once again then Corey tripped on a box that was on the ground "how did this get here lanes?" Corey asked. "I honestly don't know core" Laney said while getting up to look at it. Then suddenly she touched the box the same time as Corey did and then purple smoke shot out of it and put them under a spell , then they got knocked out. Then they woke up and then.. "Whoa why do I feel like I'm wearing makeup" Corey said, "why am I wearing a hat..." Laney said, then they looked at each other "AHHHHH, YOU ARE ME!" they both shouted "no no no no no no no" Laney kept saying. Corey and Laney kept freaking out untill... "hello riffin were back" Carrie bursted in saying "I- uhh umm" Laney tried to sound like Corey "uhh Carrie what are you doing here" Laney said. Corey nudged her and wispered "Lanes you need to act more like me just think me be me". Laney facepalmed "we are here to steal your horror film gig" Carrie said. "Ye-" Larry tried to say. "Quiet Larry HMPH" Carrie said.

Chapter 4: garage escape

So as Corey , Laney, and the newmans were fighting, they decided to have a battle of the bands later that day so they left and Corey left too but all who stayed were Laney and Larry, but the garage door shut and it got locked "NOOOO!" Larry yelled. "What's the whoop you scared of me or something" Laney said. "Wait Laney is that you? As Corey!" Larry shouted. "Yes larry it is me but be quiet nobody else can know.." Laney said quietly. Then they looked away from each other for a minute then... "I have plan to escape!" Laney shouted. "What what?" Larry asked. Laney grabbed his hand and he blushed as she pulled him into Trina's room. "Uhhh where are we?" Larry asked. "Corey's sisters room" Laney said she pulled him out e window as they jumped and somehow landed on a random trampoline "well that was convenient" Laney said "yep" Larry said.

Chapter 5: laneys room

So later that day Corey and Laney were in her bedroom "lanes your room looks umm very interesting..." Corey said looking confused. "Well whatever core I gotta grab something I'll be right back do not touch anything!" Laney said. Corey got curious so he looked around and found a old picture there was Laney she looked different she seemed to be with Corey at the time. so he put it back after examining it "CORE IM COMING!" Laney shouted. Corey ran back to were he was before "so core how are we gonna fix this mess exactly?" Laney asked. "Hmmm well it hasn't hit me yet so I am not sure honestly..." Corey said. "Grrrreat..." Laney said. They both decided to walk around peaceville so they did. They were hanging out in several places laughing and having fun. So then they decided to go back to the garage. "That was fun core" Laney said. "Yeah..." Corey said. They both just sat there looking at each other for a minute. "So core have you come up with a plan yet?" Laney asked. "No... Not yet" Corey said and sighed. Then Laney sighed "how are we going to be ourselves again core..." Laney said. Corey stayed silent untill he noticed a book on the stage "hey what's this?" Corey said as he stared at it.

Chapter 6: Corey's crazy plan (that just might work)

Then Corey was flipping through the pages then he found what would fix them "lanes! Come here" Corey said. Laney walked over and looked, they read the book as it said:

To un-switch someone you have to do something with someone you love. "THIS MAKES NO SENSE?!" Laney said. Laney was walking around the room untill... Her face looked scared "lanes why does your face look like that exactly?" Corey asked. "To un-switch we need to kiss or with someone you love..." Laney said. Corey fainted, Laney woke him up "k-k-kiss someone..." Corey said. Laney nodded. Then it hit him "I have a crazy plan that just might work..." Corey said. "What is it?" Laney asked "well we go the festival and we find someone decent and kiss them" Corey said. Laney looked at him and sighed "core this will totally (not) work." Laney said. "I know it will" Corey said. Laney facepalmed "off the the festival!" Corey said. As Corey left Laney picked up the book and read one part that sAid: if you don't kiss someone before 10:00 p.m. You will be stuck in the others body forever. Laney gasped and followed Corey.

Chapter 7: the horror film festival

So then they arrived Laney looked nervous, Corey looked around but then... "Riffin were here" Carrie said. "Oh shoot I forgot they were coming Lanes" Corey whispered to Laney. "Uhhh oh yeah..." Laney said as she toned her voice down. "Now Remeb-" Carrie said while getting cut off. "How are we going to to do a battle of the bands without their band Carrie?" Kim asked. "Oh yeah we're is your band anyway?" Carrie asked. Corey and Laney looked at at each other "uh oh" they both said. "We will be right back heheh" Laney said. Then they ran "KIN, KON!" Corey yelled. Kin and kon walked out "what's going on guys.." Kon said. "The festival started c'mon" Laney said. Then they all ran back "core can I talk to you for a sec?" Laney asked. "Sure lanes" they both walked into a empty room "well core I can't play in the battle of the bands..." Laney said. "BUT WHY? You can play guitar" Corey said. "That's not why...I just can't I'm to focused on getting my body back.." Laney said. "Okay I understand lanes maybe in the end we can play the gig..." Corey said as he walked away. "See ya lanes" Corey said. "Okay Laney you need to decided who your going to kiss..." Laney said.

Chapter 8: the battle is off

As Corey walked out he went over to the newmans "the battle is off guys... Corey umm got sick!" He said. "Oh well then we get the gig hahaha" Carrie said. Corey walked away and sighed. Then he looked around to find someone to kiss.

Chapter 9: Laneys big Decision

Laney was walking around the dark an empty room "how will I do this he will know I love him..." Laney said. "But then I could do it with... Larry but core would be mad UGH I don't know what to do..." Laney said. She continued pacing "should I just do it to core honestly it would help us" Laney said okay she walked out of the room noticing Larry sitting there by himself looking frustrated, Laney walked over "Larry are you okay?" Laney said. "No not really Laney, Carrie is just always so rude to me it makes me mad, yet I love her a lot" Larry said while sighing. "Look Larry I know this will be very awkward but" Laney said while taking a deep breath. She kissed him. She let go nothing happened.. "Laney why did you do that?" Larry said while blushing. "Look Larry I kinda uhh l-like you..." Laney said. " r-really..." Larry said. She nodded "I still like core a lot though" Laney said. "I understand I do like you a bit too... But we can't tell anyone about this..." Larry said. "Yeah I know... But this goes down to my other option... This will change everything most likely" Laney said. "Good luck Laney" Larry said. "I'll need it..." Laney said. She walked over to Corey "look core don't take this the wrong way but..." Laney said. She immediately kissed him on the lips, Corey blushed alot. Then they suddenly were back as them selves. "Whoa lanes I-I" Corey said as he fainted again. "Oh core..." Laney said.

Chapter 10: it's diary time

Laney woke Corey up "look core we can play a gig a again the newmans left.. We jsut need lyrics.." Laney said as she pointed to Trina surrounding Nick. "Hmmm true this will be fun" Corey said. Corey walked over to Trina and said "Trina!". "What do you want.. I'm trying to have a moment with hunky Nick Mallory here so beat it" Trina said.

"Well you know Trina Nick seems to be ignoring you.. So why are you trying" Corey said. "Wait he is?" Trina said as she looked over he was hanging out with a bunch of other girls. "WHAAAAT? HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH MEEEEE!" Trina yelled while going into diary mode. The diary fell into Corey's hand "grojband we have a gig to play..." Corey said.

Chapter 11: laneys confession

So as Corey and Laney walked out Laney looked up at Corey "core I need to tell you something..." Laney said. Corey looked at her and said "what is it lanes?". Laney took a deep breath and said " core after all this time I've had a massive crush on you and I just wanted to let you know... I'm trying not to ruin our a friendship..." Laney said. Corey looked at her in shock "r-r-really? Is that why you kissed me earlier?" He said looking surprised. Laney nodded, they walked back to the garage staying silent the entire time. When they got back the just sat there, then Corey said "I like you too...".

THE END!


End file.
